I Find My Love in Basketball
by grandi scrittori
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke. Dua murid yang saling kenal karena olahraga basket. Apa saja yang dialami mereka di sekolahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Warning: Gaje, terlalu alay,** **OOC, dll.**

Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura,siswi kelas sepuluh yang dua minggu lalu menyelesaikan masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolah bersama teman-teman seangkatannya. Dia hanyalah murid biasa dengan teman dekat yang tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya,Yamanaka Ino,yang baru saja menjadi murid SMA langsung mendapat banyak teman,bahkan lumayan terkenal di angkatannya. Sakura terkadang merasa sedikit iri dengan Ino. Dia sangat ramah dan pengertian. Di awal masuk saja yang mengajak berteman duluan adalah Ino. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu. Sementara dirinya sendiri kebalikannya Ino. Dia pendiam dan agak susah bergaul. Ya,mungkin karena Sakura belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. "Sakura! Hei!" Panggilan Ino barusan membuyarkan lamunannya. "Jangan terlalu sering melamun." Kata Ino sambil memberikan bola basket. Kali ini kelasnya sedang menjalani pelajaran olahraga dan materi yang diajarkan adalah teknik dasar bermain basket,dribbling. Sakura akhirnya menerima bola dari Ino dan mendribblenya sampai ke pinggir lapangan. Jujur saja,kalau dalam hal akademik,Sakura mungkin masih bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna,tapi kalau dalam hal olahraga,dia tidak yakin bisa mendapat nilai 85 ke atas. Bahkan mendribble bola basket saja dia agak kesusahan. "Sakura! Dribble yang benar!" Teguran pertama dari gurunya.

Jam pelajaran olahraga hampir berakhir. Beberapa menit sebelum jam olahraga berakhir,guru mereka mengadakan mini game dan Sakura ditunjuk sebagai salah satu pemain basket dalam mini game ini. Setelah guru mereka melambungkan bolanya,Ino dan Tenten sebagai center langsung melompat untuk memperebutkan bola. Ino mendapatkannya dan langsung melemparkan bolanya ke Sakura. Sakura menangkapnya lalu mencoba maju menerobos pertahanan lawan,tapi karena dia belum begitu menguasai olahraga ini,akhirnya anggota kelompok lawan dengan mudah merebut bolanya dan berlari cepat ke ring kelompoknya untuk menembakkan bola. Salah satu anggota kelompok Sakura menghalangi gerakannya dan berusaha mengambil bolanya.

Permainan terus berlanjut sampai jam istirahat tiba. Dari kedua kelompok,belum ada yang berhasil mencetak angka. Kini bola ada di tangan Sakura dan Sakura diincar oleh lawannya. Karena tidak ingin kecurian untuk yang kedua kali,Sakura melempar asal bola itu. Pokoknya jangan sampai lawannya yang mendapatkan. Teman sekelompoknya yang melihat itu melompat berusaha mendapatkan bolanya,tapi gagal. Bahkan lawannya pun tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena lemparan Sakura terlalu tinggi. Akhirnya bola itu terus memantul tinggi sampai keluar dari lapangan. Sakura berinisiatif mendapatkan bola itu.

"Wuhuu! Akhirnya aku mendapat MVP setelah beberapa hari selalu dapat gold!" Sorak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang,Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berasama Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain bermain game MOBA saat bel istirahat berbunyi sampai akhirnya selesai ketika mereka berdiri di depan kantin. "Baguslah rank ku naik." Sasuke menyimpan smartphone nya kembali ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Baru saja selesai menyimpan smartphone nya,dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran bola basket yang memantul tinggi ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap bola itu. "Duh,mengagetkan saja! Siapa sih pelakunya?" Gerutuan Naruto disetujui oleh teman-temannya,Kiba,Lee,dan Shikamaru. Dia tadi sempat terkejut melihat kehadiran bola basket yang memantul tinggi itu. Wajar,baik di luar maupun di dalam kantin sangat ramai hari ini sehingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan bola basket itu. Tiba-tiba,seorang perempuan menghampiri Sasuke. Baik Sasuke,Naruto,maupun teman-temannya tidak mengenali perempuan itu,tapi melihat seragam olahraganya yang terlihat sangat baru,bisa mereka simpulkan kalau itu adalah adik kelas mereka yang mungkin masih amatir dalam bermain basket. Sasuke dan teman-temannya memakluminya. "Maaf,kak! Apa tadi kakak terkena bolanya?" Sakura menatap kakak kelasnya yang sekarang membawa bola itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Bolanya tidak mengenaiku kok. Lain kali hati-hati kalau bermain." Sasuke mengembalikan bola itu pada Sakura. Sakura mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke dan minta maaf sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke lapangan. Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan kepergian adik kelasnya itu. 'Sepertinya dia merasa sangat bersalah.' Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Jarang-jarang dia menemui perempuan seperti itu. Dia mulai berpikir kalau Sakura adalah perempuan yang pendiam dan mungkin jarang melakukan kesalahan seperti tadi. Terlihat dari nada suaranya saat meminta maaf atas kejadian sepele tadi,penuh penyesalan. "Kau tertarik ya?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. "Mengakulah,Sasuke. Naruto saja tertarik pada Hinata yang sangat alim,masa kau tidak tertarik pada perempuan seperti adik kelas tadi?" Kiba mencoba memanas-manasi Sasuke. "Kan sudah kubilang tidak." Sasuke tampaknya tidak mau mengakui perasaannya. "Sudah,sudah. Ayo makan!" Kiba masuk duluan ke dalam kantin.

"Sakura! Yang tadi menangkap bolanya itu laki-laki yang berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya laki-laki pirang itu kan?" Ino menghampiri Sakura saat pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai. Sakura heran,memangnya itu penting sekali ya sampai Ino ingin tahu sekali. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. "Laki-laki itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia murid kelas sebelas. Aku tidak terlalu ingat siapa yang pernah bilang ini padaku,tapi katanya,kak Sasuke itu kapten team basket putra sekolah ini." Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ino mengenai kakak kelas yang tadi menangkapkan bolanya. "Kapten team basket putra?!" Entah kenapa,Sakura jadi kagum dengan kakak kelasnya. Ino mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sakura. "Sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS,katanya." Sakura jadi makin kagum. Sepertinya tahun depan dia akan mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota OSIS.

"Sakura! Mau ke kantin bersama?" Tenten,salah satu teman sekelas Sakura mendatanginya dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Dengan senang hati dia menerima ajakan Tenten. Kantin ternyata sangat ramai hari ini,bahkan hampir semua tempat terisi. Tapi sepertinya,Sakura sedang beruntung hari ini. Dia menemukan satu meja yang kosong dan langsung menempati meja itu. Selagi menunggu Tenten,Sakura melihat ke arah lapangan. Di sana ada beberapa laki-laki yang bermain basket. Dia terus melihat permainan basket itu sampai matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang familiar baginya. 'Itu kan kak Sasuke?!' Akhirnya karena menemukan Sasuke,perhatian Sakura seluruhnya terfokus pada kakak kelasnya yang sedang bermain basket itu. Disadari atau tidak,Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke berhasil menembakkan bola ke ring. 'Hebat! Aku saja tidak bisa menembakkan bola sampai masuk ke ringnya.' Kini bola itu berada di tangan salah satu teman satu team Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Saking fokusnya menonton Sasuke dan teman-temannya bermain basket,Sakura sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Tenten. "Sakura!" Kalau yang ini,Sakura baru dengar dan akhirnya menatap Tenten. "Maaf,aku tidak dengar tadi." Kata Sakura. Tenten hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo makan!" Sakura akhirnya membuka kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Hei,Sakura,kau ikut jurnalistik ya?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura mengangguk sambil menggumam mengiyakan. "Kau sangat beruntung kalau begitu." Sakura bingung dengan ucapan Tenten. Apanya yang beruntung? Rasanya Tenten lebih beruntung karena dia diterima di ekskul basket dan itu memudahkan jalannya untuk menjadi bagian dari team basket sekolah. Tapi,sepertinya,tanpa ikut ekskul basket pun,Tenten sepertinya bisa masuk team inti karena skillnya. "Apa untungnya?" Tanya Sakura setelah menelan makanannya. "Barangkali bisa mewawancarai siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Dan biasanya yang membuat majalah sekolah itu team jurnalistik lho." Dijelaskan begitu,Sakura langsung senang. Katanya mewawancarai siswa berprestasi kan? Prestasi itu tidak harus di bidang akademik. Kalau begitu ada peluang dia bisa mewawancarai kapten team basket. Dan kalau beruntung,dia bisa mewawancarai kapten team basket putra,Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura terus membayangkan kalau dia bisa mewawancarai Sasuke. Pasti sangat menyenangkan. "Sakura,apa kau mau menonton pertandingan basket?" Tanya Tenten. "Kapan? Siapa melawan siapa?" Sakura mulai bersemangat. "Sekolah kita melawan SMA dari luar Kota. Yang bertanding team basket putra hari Kamis minggu depan." Tenten menjawab Sakura. Mendengar hari pertandingannya,Sakura langsung murung. "Maaf,Tenten,aku tidak bisa. Setiap hari Kamis aku ada les." Tenten tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau masih bisa datang menonton kalau team basket sekolah kita bisa masuk babak final." Sakura baru teringat. Benar kata Tenten,dia bisa menonton kalau team basket sekolahnya masuk ke babak final.

Sasuke melihat ke papan skor. Skor team basket sekolahnya dengan lawannya sama. Belum bertambah sementara waktu pertandingan tinggal lima belas detik. Memang,lawannya kali ini sangat kuat sampai bisa menyamai skor teamnya,tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah. Waktu lima belas detik itu akan dia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Ketika Kiba melempar bolanya ke Naruto,Naruto langsung menangkapnya dan mendribble sampai di bawah ring lawan. Lawan yang berjaga di dekat ring saat itu terkecoh ketika melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Mereka menghalangi Naruto,tetapi Naruto melempar bolanya ke belakang. Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya langsung menangkap bolanya dan menembakkan bolanya di area tembakan tiga poin. Bersamaan dengan itu,waktu bertanding selesai. Skornya 37-34. Kemenangan untuk team basket KSHS. "Kita menaaang!!" Naruto berseru kegirangan sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Biarlah dia berbahagia,walaupun baru pertandingan pertama. "Hei,kalau bisa finalnya kita menangkan juga! Biar dapat piala dan diliput oleh media. Belum lagi kalau dapat hadiah uang." Kiba ternyata ingin menang hanya untuk terkenal dan mendapatkan uang. "Matre!" Seru Shikamaru dan Lee. Sementara Sasuke,dia hanya tersenyum atas kemenangan teamnya. Akhirnya mereka naik ke tribun dan disambut oleh pelatih dan teman satu team mereka yang duduk di bangku pemain. "Selamat ya. Aku bangga dengan kalian semua. Berusahalah untuk finalnya dua minggu lagi." Kata pelatih mereka.

TBC

Kritik dan Saran


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ****Gaje, terlalu alay, OOC, dll.**

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya saat jam istirahat,Sakura pergi ke kantin sendirian. Niatnya hanya membeli minum lalu kembali lagi ke kelasnya,tapi niatan untuk kembali ke kelas diurungkannya ketika melihat Sasuke juga mengantri di sebelahnya. Karena antrian di depan masih banyak,akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyapa Sasuke selagi menunggu antrian. "Kak Sasuke!" Merasa ada yang memanggil,Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kakak kemarin bertanding ya?" Sasuke menggumam mengiyakan. "Menang?" Tanya Sakura lagi. "Iya,menang." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Selamat ya,kak!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Thanks." Sasuke menanggapi. Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke saja sudah membuat Sakura sangat senang,bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Haruno Sakura dari kelas 10 IPA 4. Salam kenal,kak." Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Salam kenal juga. Aku dari kelas 11 IPA 1. Kurasa kau sudah tahu nama lengkapku." Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura. "Nama lengkap kakak Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Sakura mencoba memastikannya. Sasuke menggumam mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja,datanglah seorang perempuan berambut merah yang menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke,kudengar kau menang ya?" Tanyanya. "Iya iya menang. Sekarang lepaskan,Karin." Sakura bisa menangkap dari wajah Sasuke kalau Sasuke risih digelayuti perempuan itu,tapi entah kenapa,di hatinya ada rasa sakit. Akhirnya Sakura berpamitan pada Sasuke setelah membeli minuman yang diinginkannya. 'Apa mungkin kak Sasuke punya pacar ya?' Pikirnya.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki semester dua. Itu artinya,team jurnalistik harus mulai membuat majalah sekolah. "Seperti yang sudah minggu lalu saya katakan,ada dua orang yang akan kita wawancarai. Kapten team basket putra,Uchiha Sasuke dan sekretaris OSIS,Hyuga Hinata. Apa sudah ditentukan siapa yang akan mewawancarai?" Shizune,sebagai pembimbing team jurnalistik menanyai murid-muridnya. "Sudah,guru." Jawab Ino mewakili semuanya. "Bagus. Mulai hari ini,kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing. Ino,Matsuri,bulan depan kumpulkan tugas teman-teman kalian dan mulai kerjakan majalahnya." Ino dan Matsuri mengiyakan perintah gurunya. Dengan begitu pertemuan mereka selesai dan mereka langsung beristirahat. "Wah,Sakura,kau beruntung lho dapat bagian mewawancarai kak Sasuke." Kata Yukata,teman satu ekskul Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau kan juga beruntung bisa mewawancarai kak Hinata. Kau sudah menyusun pertanyaannya?" Yukata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Belum. Mungkin akan kususun nanti atau kalau tidak ya wawancara dadakan." Kata Yukata dengan santainya. Sakura tertawa pelan. Dia akhirnya masuk ke kelasnya dan mengambil buku tulis untuk menyusun pertanyaan mewawancarai Sasuke.

Saatnya pulang sekolah,tapi belum untuk Sakura. Dia harus mewawancarai Sasuke setelah ini. "Sakura,mau pulang bersama?" Ino dan Tenten mendatangi Sakura yang masih membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. "Maaf,aku tidak bisa. Setelah ini aku harus mewawancarai kak Sasuke. Kalian pulanglah duluan." Ino terkejut mendengar alasan Sakura tidak bisa pulang bersamanya dan Tenten. "Wuah,padahal tugasnya baru akan kuminta bulan depan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekalian kudoakan kalian makin dekat,saling suka,lalu berpacaran ya!" Ino tersenyum lebar membayangkan Sakura akan mewawancarai Sasuke,laki-laki yang diam-diam dikaguminya. "Hah?! Kau mewawancarai kak Sasuke?! Wuaah! Berjuanglah,Sakura! Aku dan Ino akan menunggu ceritanya besok ya! See you." Akhirnya Ino dan Tenten meninggalkan Sakura. Ketika memastikan sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal,Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan mencari Sasuke. Dia mendadak teringat lagi dengan perempuan yang pernah menggelayuti lengan Sasuke dan itu membuat senyumnya hilang. 'Ah bodoh! Memangnya aku ini siapa mengharap terlalu banyak?!' Batin Sakura.

"Kak! Kak Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang masih berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya. Tumben sekali Sakura memanggilnya setelah sekitar dua bulan tidak melihatnya dan tidak berbicara dengannya. "Boleh aku mewawancarai kakak?" Tanyanya. Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Boleh. Dalam rangka apa?" Sasuke jadi ingin tahu alasannya diwawancarai. "Dalam rangka mengisi bagian wawancara dengan siswa berprestasi dan kisah dari siswa berprestasi." Sasuke menghela napas. Semoga saja Sakura tidak memberikan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Sakura menyiapkan buku dan bolpoinnya.

"Umm... Kakak biasanya latihan basket dimana?"

"Sekolah,rumah,dan tempat les."

"Kapan kakak mulai belajar bermain basket?"

"Kalau tidak salah sejak kelas 4 SD."

"Apa motivasi kakak bermain basket?"

"Motivasi.. Kurasa tidak ada. Aku menjadikan bermain basket sebagai hobi saja,tidak lebih."

"Selain sekolah,pertandingan basket apa saja yang kakak ikuti?"

"Pertandingan dari tempat lesku. Macam pertandingannya banyak,tapi yang paling sering kuikuti itu International Challenge."

Setelahnya Sakura meminta Sasuke menceritakan awal mula dia bisa menyukai basket. Sasuke menceritakan awal mulanya dan Sakura mulai menulis. Cerita Sasuke lumayan panjang dan mungkin Sakura harus merangkummya sebelum diserahkan pada Ino. Setelah selesai mencatat cerita Sasuke,Sakura menaruh bolpoinnya di atas meja sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya. "Wah,kak,tak kusangka ceritanya bisa panjang." Komentar Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Kak,apa kakak sudah punya pacar?" Saat mengatakannya,Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang ini. "Sakura,kau mau memasukkannya di majalah hm?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. "H-hah? Tidak lah,kak! Aku hanya bertanya saja kok." Kata Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sekarang Sasuke mengerti alasan Sakura tidak pernah keluyuran dan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Rupanya Sakura cemburu karena ada perempuan yang dekat dengannya,Karin. "Aku belum punya pacar." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan untuk meyakinkan Sakura. "Kau sendiri?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Umm.. Kak,boleh minta nomor teleponnya?" Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang kini sedang blushing dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Jangan katakan kau akan memasukkan nomor teleponku di majalah." Sakura ingin tertawa rasanya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka ditanya tentang hal pribadinya. "Tidak lah,kak. Itu nomor telepon akan tersimpan di sini. Bukan ada di situ." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk smartphone dan buku tulisnya. "Baiklah,berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memasukkannya di majalah." Sasuke memenuhi permintaan Sakura yang meminta nomor teleponnya. Sakura sangat senang bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon Sasuke. 'Aku mendapatkan nomor teleponnya!' Inner Sakura kegirangan. "Kau tahu,kau perempuan pertama yang mendapatkannya tanpa harus meminta berkali-kali." Kata Sasuke. Itu membuat Sakura terkejut. "Masa? Lalu kakak yang berambut merah panjang berkacamata itu?" Rupanya Karin yang dimaksud Sakura. Sasuke menahan tawanya. "Kenapa? Hanya karena dia berhasil menggelayutiku jadi kau pikir dia punya nomor teleponku?" Tebakan Sasuke memang tepat sasaran. Sakura sampai salah tingkah. 'Ah sial... Aku kelepasan.' Rutuknya. "Karin tidak punya nomor teleponku kok dan aku tidak akan pernah memberi tahunya." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke,mendadak Sakura merasa senang. Dia adalah perempuan pertama yang mendapatkan nomor telepon Sasuke tanpa harus memintanya berkali-kali. Sungguh,kurang untung apalagi Sakura ini?

TBC

Kritik dan Saran


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Warning**: **Gaje, terlalu alay, OOC, dll.**

Chapter 3

Di kelas sebelas,Sakura tidak mengikuti ekskul jurnalistik. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekskul basket,bersama Ino dan Tenten. Kalau boleh jujur sih,Sakura sebenarnya ingin menguasai basket seperti Sasuke,maka dari itu dia akan melatih dirinya dengan mengikuti ekskul ini. Barangkali jika sudah menguasai nanti dia bisa pamer kepada Sasuke.. Ya ampun,membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah senang setengah mati. Seperti saat ini,ketika ekskul sudah selesai,Sakura tetap berlatih sendirian di lapangan. Hal yang ingin dikuasainya terlebih dahulu adalah dribble,crossover,spin,dan macam-macam teknik menembakkan bola. "Ah sial! Kenapa teknik spinku belum bagus juga?!" Sakura kesal karena ketika melakukan spin,bola basket itu pasti selalu tidak bisa tepat di tangannya setelah dia memutar badannya. Saat sedang kesal-kesalnya,mata Sakura menangkap sosok laki-laki yang dikenalinya sedang berdiri di pojok lapangan. "Kak,kenapa belum pulang?" Sakura bertanya sambil berlari mendekati sosok laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. "Aku masih menunggu makhluk satu itu yang sepertinya sedang tidur di toilet." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Tadi Naruto memintanya menunggunya karena dia akan ke toilet. Tapi sudah ditunggu sampai setengah jam makhluk pirang itu belum menampakkan dirinya. "Kenapa? Kau minta kuajari teknik dasar basket?" Sakura terkejut Sasuke bisa tahu keinginannya,tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. "Ayo. Setelah itu lawan aku." Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke,berharap dia salah dengar. Melawannya? "Ayo,katanya mau latihan." Karena Sasuke tidak merasakan ada yang mengikutinya,dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Melawan kakak? Yang benar saja!" Sasuke menyeringai. "Santai saja. Aku tidak pernah bermain kasar,apalagi pada newbie sepertimu." Akhirnya mau tidak mau,setelah latihan dia harus duel basket dengan Sasuke. "Janji ya,kak. Jangan main kasar." Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan.

"Kau lengah,Sakura." Sekali lagi,Sasuke berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Sakura. Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk merebut bolanya,tapi gagal karena Sasuke melakukan crossover,berlari mendekati ring lawannya,lalu menembakkan bolanya. Sakura merasa putus asa sekarang. "Ampun,kak... Aku yakin kalau kakak melawan lima orang sekaligus kakak yang akan menang." Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Ada-ada saja. Sudah,ayo coba rebut bolanya dariku." Sasuke memantul-mantulkan bola basket itu. Sakura berlari mendekati Sasuke lalu mencoba merebut bolanya,tapi gagal. Sasuke lagi-lagi meloloskan diri dengan teknik crossovernya yang nyaris sempurna.

"Susah sekali rasanya merebut bola dari tangan kakak." Kini mereka sudah selesai bertanding dan sedang duduk di bangku taman halaman depan sekolah. Sakura mengambil botol minumnya dari dalam tas,tapi malang sekali nasibnya,botol itu kosong. Sakura memasukkan botolnya ke dalam tas. "Tunggu sebentar." Tanpa sempat menanyakan akan ke mana kakak kelasnya itu,Sasuke sudah berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi tak lama kemudian,Sasuke kembali dengan membawa dua botol ice green tea dan memberikan sebotol pada Sakura. "Ya ampun,kak. Tidak perlu repot-repot." Sakura merasa sungkan untuk menerimanya. Dia kan tidak minta dibelikan minuman tadi. "Aku tidak kerepotan kok. Ambillah." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke,Sakura membuka tutup botolnya dan meminum ice green tea itu. Diam-diam Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang meminum ice green tea nya lalu tersenyum tipis. Bersyukurnya dia punya kakak kelas yang baik walaupun lumayan pendiam. Ada rasa senang sekaligus rasa hangat di hatinya. Di tengah-tengah rasa senang itu,smartphone nya berbunyi,ada pesan masuk dari ayahnya dan Sakura membacanya. Ternyata ayahnya tidak bisa menjemputnya dan memintanya pulang sendiri. Sakura menghela napasnya. Situasi yang bagus. Ayahnya tidak bisa menjemputnya sementara dia sendiri tidak membawa uang sakunya untuk membayar angkutan umum. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghabiskan minumannya dan mengajak Sakura pulang. "Tidak usah,kak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik angkutan umum." Kalau bisa,Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke lagi. "Yakin?" Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tidak dijemput ayahnya hari ini. Itu kelihatan sekali dari ekspresinya dan jangan lupakan Sasuke juga melihat Sakura sempat mencari sesuatu di saku seragamnya lalu akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. "Memangnya kakak tidak keberatan mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. "Tidak. Untuk apa keberatan? Aku mengantarmu pulang naik mobil,bukan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada santai. Sial,Sakura jadi kehabisan kata-kata untuk berargumen begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Ya sudah,aku pulang dengan kakak. Terima kasih ya,kak." Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di depannya untuk ke tempat parkir. Sungguh,betapa baiknya kakak kelasnya ini.

TBC

Kritik dan Saran


	4. Chapter 4

**Discl****aimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: ****Gaje, terlalu alay, OOC, dll.**

Chapter 4

Kelas sebelas kelihatannya adalah kelas yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan untuk Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Gurunya menunjuknya untuk menjadi salah satu anggota team basket putri sekolah. Sakura tentu saja menerimanya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Akhirnya usahanya belajar basket tidak sia-sia. Kalau bertemu Sasuke nanti dia akan memberi tahunya. "Sakura,selamat ya! Kau berhasil bergabung dengan team basket." Ino dan Tenten mendatangi tempatnya lalu mengucapkan selamat padanya. Sakura menanggapinya dengan ucapan terima kasih. "Apa kak Sasuke sudah tahu?" Tanya Ino yang bersemangat jika mendengar cerita Sakura dengan kakak kelasnya. Sakura menghela napasnya sambil menggeleng. "Aku belum bertemu kak Sasuke." Kata Sakura. Tenten tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Kalian berdua,mau tidak menonton pertandingan basket minggu depan?" Tanyanya dengan penuh semangat. "Siapa yang bertanding?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. "Team basket putra lah. Kan yang team putri tandingnya tiga minggu lagi. Kalau lawannya aku masih belum tahu." Mendengar kata team basket putra,Sakura langsung semangat. "Aku mau! Beli tiketnya dimana?" Sakura menatap Tenten. Begitu pula Ino. Tidak ada salahnya menonton pertandingan team basket putra. "Yang paling mudah ya di depan kalian." Tenten menjawab dengan bangga. "Hah?" Sakura dan Ino malah celingak-celinguk mencari tahu arti kata 'depan'. Apa maksudnya papan tulis atau bagaimana. Tenten menghela napas bosan. "Aku. Kalian bisa membeli tiketnya melalui aku. Sudah lengkap dengan biaya transportnya." Sakura dan Ino mengangguk paham sambil menggumamkan huruf O. "Aku beli!" Kata Sakura dengan semangatnya. "Kalau begitu ikut aku ke ruang OSIS." Sakura dan Ino akhirnya mengikuti Tenten yang berjalan duluan. "Tidak sia-sia kalian menonton pertandingan karena ini adalah pertandingan terakhir untuk anggota team yang kelas dua belas." Iya juga,Sakura baru ingat kalau Sasuke sudah kelas dua belas sekarang. Itu artinya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi,dia dan kakak kelasnya akan berpisah. Sakura mendadak murung. Dia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan baik.

Kini Sakura duduk di tribun arena pertandingan dengan Ino dan Tenten. "Dua menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai." Kata Tenten setelah melihat jam tangannya. Sakura makin gugup mendengarnya. Tapi tunggu,yang bertanding kan Sasuke dan teamnya,kenapa malah dia yang gugup? "Santai sajalah,Sakura,yang bertanding saja santai masa kau yang menonton malah gugup?" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

Untuk starter,pelatih mereka menurunkan pemain-pemain hebat. Naruto sebagai Point Guard,Sasuke sebagai Power Forward,Shikamaru sebagai Small Forward,Neji sebagai Shooting Guard,dan Kiba sebagai Center. Mereka akan melawan Iwa High School yang terkenal dengan team basketnya yang tangguh. Bola yang tadinya ada di tangan wasit sekarang dilambungkan dan kedua center dari masing-masing team memperebutkan bola. Kiba berhasil mendapatkan bolanya dan melemparkannya pada Neji dengan maksud supaya skor pertama didapatkan oleh mereka. Melihat bola mengarah ke arahnya,Neji menangkapnya dan mendribblenya. Tapi karena lawan mereka memang tangguh,baru saja Neji lari beberapa langkah,center lawan langsung menghadangnya. Neji mencoba untuk meloloskan diri dan berhasil. Dia berlari sampai di bawah ring,tetapi dua guard lawan menghadangnya. Neji menyeringai. Lawannya tidak tahu kalau Neji bisa menembakkan bola dalam keadaan apapun,bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak takut kalau bolanya tidak masuk karena dia tahu,pasti ada Shikamaru atau Sasuke yang akan mereboundnya. Bola yang ditembakkan Neji memang masuk,tapi begitu bola memantul menyentuh lantai lapangan,salah satu guard lawan langsung mengambilnya dan mengoperkannya pada salah satu forwardnya. "Defend!" Mendengar seruan Naruto,Neji segera kembali ke daerah teamnya dan membantu Naruto memblock forward lawan yang melompat hendak menembakkan bola. Naruto sempat mendorong bola itu dan sekarang bolanya memantul bebas di lapangan. Sebelum direbut lawan,Sasuke lebih dulu mengambilnya lalu berlari sampai area tembakan tiga poin dan menembakkan bola yang akhirnya masuk ke ring. Sorakan penonton pun terdengar.

"Yeeey!" Ino dan Tenten bersorak senang sementara Sakura hanya diam saja saking kagumnya. 'Bagus,kak Sasuke!! Lakukan lagi tembakan tiga poinnya!!' Inner Sakura berteriak senang.

Dua skor pertama memang didapatkan oleh teamnya,tapi team lawan berusaha melampaui skornya. Bahkan skornya sekarang 5-12 akibat tembakan tiga angka dari forward dan center lawan. Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Perbedaan tujuh poin itu bukan apa-apa. Kini bola ada di tangan Naruto. Dia berjalan santai sampai di tengah lapangan dan berhadapan dengan forward lawan. Untuk menerobosnya,Naruto melakukan dribble yang pendek dan cepat dan berhasil membingungkan forward lawan. Beruntungnya dia daerah dekat ring itu tidak dijaga sehingga tanpa menunggu lagi,Naruto melakukan under jumpshoot dan berhasil menambah skor teamnya. Naruto mengambil bola yang memantul tinggi itu lalu melakukan operan panjang yang diarahkannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menangkapnya lalu dia berhadapan dengan center lawan. Merasa tidak ada celah,Shikamaru melemparkan bolanya pada Kiba yang tidak dijaga musuh. Kiba menangkap bolanya dan langsung mendribble sampai di bawah ring lawan. Tapi sepertinya lawannya menjaga ketat daerah tembakan dua poin. Kiba sempat bingung karena dia tidak terbiasa melakukan tembakan tiga poin,tapi Sasuke memberikannya kode untuk menembakkan bolanya dari area tembakan tiga poin. Akhirnya Kiba menuruti Sasuke dan melemparkan bolanya. Bola itu hanya mengenai pinggiran ring,dan sebelum bola itu direbut oleh guard lawan,Sasuke lebih dulu mereboundnya dan mencetak angka untuk teamnya.

Kini skor team basket Konoha hampir menyamai lawannya. 11-14. Sebenarnya,jika salah satu dari Naruto,Sasuke,atau Neji berhasil menembakkan bola dari area tembakan tiga poin,maka skornya akan sama,tetapi pelatih mereka keburu meminta timeout dan memasukkan Lee untuk menggantikan posisi Kiba lalu memasukkan Konohamaru untuk menggantikan Neji. "Hah? Kenapa tidak memperkuat pertahanan saja?" Shikamaru yang paling pintar di antara mereka pun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pelatihnya. Bagaimana bisa pelatihnya memasukkan Lee dan Konohamaru yang sebenarnya berperan sebagai center dan forward ke dalam teamnya. "Aku sudah melihatnya. Lawan kalian itu lemah dalam operan panjang dan aku harap kau,Sasuke,Lee dan Konohamaru bisa memotong operan panjang lawan dan mencetak angka. Lalu yang akan paling banyak berperan dalam pertahanan adalah Naruto dan Lee. Paham?" Shikamaru mengerti sekarang. Dia akhirnya menyetujui pelatihnya dan kembali ke lapangan. Dengan pemain yang sudah diganti ini,teamnya menjadi lebih sering bermain offensive. Apalagi jika melihat permainan Sasuke,Shikamaru,dan Konohamaru yang sangat kompak. Shikamaru berhasil memotong operan lawan dan mendribble bolanya sebentar lalu mengoperkannya pada Konohamaru. Karena tubuh Konohamaru tidak terlalu tinggi,dia bisa dengan mudah berkelit dengan cara menerobos melalui tangan lawannya yang terentang. Memang sangat pandai. Naruto bahkan ingin tertawa karenanya. Konohamaru mencoba melakukan under jumpshoot,tapi gagal. Bola hanya mengenai pinggiran ring dan memantul lagi. Sasuke yang berada paling dekat dengan bola itupun langsung melompat dan melemparkan bolanya ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di area tembakan tiga poin tanpa penjagaan. Begitu menerima bolanya,Shikamaru langsung menembakkan bola dan.. Masuk! Sorakan penonton yang mendukung teamnya pun terdengar. Kini dengan kerja sama dari Shikamaru,Sasuke,dan Naruto,skor team Konoha High School terus bertambah.

Ketika kembali bermain,Sasuke menempati posisi Small Forward dan posisi Power Forward ditempati oleh Naruto yang juga baru diminta bermain lagi setelah beristirahat. Kali ini Sasuke akan banyak bekerja sama dengan Naruto,Lee,dan Neji yang menggantikan Shikamaru. Dengan adanya mereka berempat sebagai penyerang,maka baik Naruto maupun Sasuke yakin kalau teamnya akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Kini lawan mereka berusaha menembus pertahanan teamnya. Tapi tidak akan semudah itu. Lee tidak akan membiarkan lawan menembakkan bola. Dia akhirnya menghalangi lawan yang hendak menembakkan bola,tapi lawannya itu mengoperkan bolanya pada rekannya. Di tengah operan itu,Lee memotongnya dan melempar bolanya ke arah Konohamaru yang langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan dan melemparkan bolanya pada Neji. Neji langsung menangkapnya dan mendribblenya sampai ke area tembakan tiga poin. Tapi tidak disangka,Neji mengoper bolanya pada Naruto yang ada di dekatnya. Naruto menangkapnya dan melemparkan bolanya ke belakang. Itu membuat lawan kebingungan. Neji hanya menyeringai melihat lawannya kebingungan. Dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto akan melakukan blind pass. Sasuke segera menangkap bola dari Naruto dan dengan cepat menerobos pertahanan lawannya dan menembakkan bola dengan teknik lay-up. Skor teamnya bertambah dua.

"Wuaaah! Kak Sasuke memang hebat!" Sakura kini ikut bersorak dengan Ino dan Tenten. Skor sekarang 23-16. Keunggulan ada di team sekolahnya. Kini dilihatnya Sasuke mengoper bolanya pada Neji dan Neji berlari mendribble bola sampai di bawah ring dan melakukan under jumpshoot. Untunglah Neji sempat menembakkan bola karena beberapa detik setelah bola masuk ke ring lawan,bel pertanda pertandingan sudah selesai berbunyi. Kemenangan diraih oleh team Konoha High School dengan skor 25-16. Masing-masing pemain mendapatkan medali dan terakhir,mereka mendapatkan sebuah piala yang dibawa oleh Sasuke sebagai kapten dari team basket putra Konoha High School. Sekarang saatnya memotret momen ini. Seorang fotografer memotret seluruh anggota team. Foto pertama hasilnya sangat kaku. Tanpa eksperesi dan disuruh mengulang lagi. Karena bingung harus bergaya apa,akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengangkat piala itu bersama Sasuke seakan memamerkannya sementara Kiba dan Lee duduk di depannya sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke atas. Shikamaru dan Konohamaru hanya berekspresi datar karena belum siap difoto. Setelah berfoto pun,mereka mendapatkan pujian dari pelatih mereka. "Kalian sangat hebat! Aku bangga pada kalian!" Naruto dan Konohamaru menyengir lebar. "Kami jadi hebat kan juga karena guru!" Katanya.

Sasuke sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah memastikan barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal,dia keluar dari ruang ganti dan menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah keluar. Baru saja dia keluar dari stadion tempatnya bertanding,dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sakura. "Mengagetkan saja. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti alasan Sakura memasang senyuman lebarnya. "Selamat ya,kak! Aduh,saking senangnya aku sampai bingung harus mengatakan apalagi." Sasuke tersenyum. "Thanks." Sasuke menanggapi ucapan selamat Sakura barusan. Sakura bisa melihat senyum yang terpampang di wajah Sasuke bukan senyuman tipis seperti biasanya,tetapi ini senyuman lebar. Senyuman bahagia. Senyuman Sasuke tadi sukses membuat wajahnya merona merah lalu tak lama Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. "Wuah! Kakak tersenyum lebar ya?!" Mendadak senyum di wajah Sasuke menghilang. "Tidak kok." Sakura makin senang menggoda Sasuke. "Masa? Tadi aku lihat,kak." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Berarti matamu harus diperiksakan ke dokter." Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke malu untuk mengakuinya. "Kak,terima kasih ya." Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "Hn? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya pada Sakura sampai mendapat ucapan terima kasih? Hanya mentraktir Sakura dan mengantarnya pulang. Itupun Sakura sudah mengucapkan terima kasih. Masa Sakura berterima kasih hanya karena Sasuke mau menerima tantangannya duel basket kemarin? "Terima kasih karena kakak sudah mengajariku basket selama ini. Ya,karena kakak,aku bisa menjadi anggota team basket putri." Sasuke baru tahu kalau Sakura menjadi anggota team basket putri. Kalau boleh jujur,dia merasa sangat senang. "Sama-sama. Kau bisa menjadi anggota team basket putri kan juga karena usaha dan niatmu." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang hebat,Sakura." Sakura sangat senang mendengar pujian dari Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipuji oleh kakak kelasnya. Belum sempat Sakura menanggapi pujian Sasuke,Naruto mendatangi mereka. "Kalian malah berduaan di sini. Mau pulang tidak?" Kasihan.. Sakura bahkan belum puas merasakan euforia karena dipuji Sasuke.

TBC

Kritik dan Saran


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Gaje, terlalu alay, OOC****, dll**.

Chapter 5

2 tahun kemudian...

Sakura baru saja menjalani semester pertama kuliahnya. Senang juga akhirnya dia diterima di fakultas yang diinginkannya,fakultas kedokteran. "Sakura,jangan lupa hari ini basket!" Tenten mengingatkan Sakura. Habisnya minggu lalu Sakura lupa kalau hari itu dia ada kegiatan basket di kampusnya. "Iya tenang saja. Aku bawa baju ganti kok." Kata Sakura

Setelah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dan melakukan pemanasan,mereka dibagi menjadi dua kelompok untuk menjalani mini game. Tenten dan Sakura berbeda kelompok yang artinya mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama. Berbeda saat SMA dulu ketika mereka tergabung dalam team basket sekolah. 'Ah sial.. Kenapa Tenten harus di team lawan?' Jujur saja,Sakura tidak pernah berduel basket dengan Tenten,tapi sebenarnya tanpa berduel pun Sakura juga sudah tahu kalau skill basket Tenten tidak kalah dengan skill basket Sasuke. Buktinya Tenten pernah menjadi kapten team basket putri Konoha High School. Rasanya melawan Tenten nanti tidak ada bedanya dengan melawan Sasuke. "Percaya dirilah,Sakura. Kau yang sudah dua kali duel basket dengan kak Sasuke masa tidak bisa melawanku?" Tenten mencoba mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Sakura. Ketika bola dilambungkan,kedua center,Tenten dan salah satu teman Sakura memperebutkan bolanya. Tapi sayang,Tenten yang mendapatkan bolanya. Sakura yang saat itu menempati posisi Power Forward tidak akan diam saja. Dia bersama seorang temannya berusaha merebut bola yang sudah ada di tangan salah satu teman Tenten. Karena merasa tidak bisa berkelit dengan Sakura,teman Tenten itu mengoperkan bolanya pada Tenten. 'Tamatlah teamku..' Tenten yang gerakannya memang lincah berusaha menembus pertahanan teamnya dan hendak menembakkan bola. Sakura segera memblocknya,tapi gagal. Kelompok Tenten mendapatkan dua angka.

Permainan terus berlanjut dan kini bola ada di tangan Sakura. Dua orang lawannya menghadangnya. Sakura berusaha meloloskan diri dan berhasil lalu melemparkan bolanya pada temannya yang ada di area tembakan tiga poin tanpa penjagaan ketat. Tapi begitu tahu kalau bolanya ada di tangan lawannya,Tenten langsung menghadangnya. Sakura yang melihat itu memberi kode pada temannya untuk melemparkan bolanya pada dirinya. Setelah Sakura mendapatkan bolanya,tidak tanggung-tanggung,keempat lawannya langsung menghadang. Karena tidak ingin bolanya direbut,Sakura mencoba menembakkan bolanya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari ring. "Tinggi sekali lemparannya!" Komentar salah satu temannya terdengar oleh Sakura. 'Mati aku!' Kelihatannya kejadian waktu kelas sepuluh terulang lagi.

Sedang enak-enaknya bermain game di kursi taman,tiba-tiba saja bola basket memantul tinggi ke arahnya. Sasuke,orang yang sedang bermain game di kursi taman kini menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menangkap bola basket itu. Totalnya,dia sudah dua kali mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat dikenalinya sedang kebingungan mencari bola basket. "Mencari bola ini hm?" Perempuan itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kak Sasuke?!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang dibawanya. "Wah,setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak. Maaf,kak,bolanya memantul ke kakak lagi. Apa tadi mengenai kakak?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat merindukan Sakura walau sebenarnya mereka belajar di universitas yang sama,tapi karena mereka memilih fakultas yang berbeda,waktu mereka untuk bersama jadi berkurang. "Apa kau melemparnya dengan kuat seperti dulu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya tertawa malu. "Tidak mengenaiku kok. Sudah,kembali sana. Teman-temanmu sedang kesusahan." Sakura melihat ke belakang. Ternyata benar,teman-temannya sedang mencari bola basket di rerumputan dekat lapangan.

Akhirnya kegiatan basketnya selesai. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya,Sakura keluar dari kampus dan berniat langsung pulang. Tapi niatan pulang itu diurungkannya ketika Sasuke menghampirinya. "Sakura,aku ingin bicara sebentar padamu." Walaupun bingung,Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk berbicara. "Aku menyayangimu." Sakura terkejut. Apa katanya tadi? Menyayangi? Sasuke menyayanginya? Rasa sayang itu lebih tinggi dari rasa suka kan? Memang sih bukan mencintai yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke,tapi kan tetap saja. "Kakak.. Menyayangiku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kalau dia tidak percaya,tapi belum sempat Sasuke menanggapinya,Sakura sudah memeluknya duluan. "Aku sangat menyayangi kakak!" Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman tipis seperti biasanya,tapi senyuman bahagia. "Terima kasih." Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura mempererat pelukannya. "Aku juga berterima kasih karena kakak mau menjalin hubungan denganku." Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke. Tidak disangka,basket lah yang mempertemukan mereka di awal dan menyatukan mereka di akhir. Sungguh akhir yang sangat menyenangkan. Untuk itu mereka berjanji akan saling melengkapi dan saling membahagiakan satu sama lain.

THE END

Kritik dan Saran


End file.
